This invention relates to a filter pump for a pool, particularly to one easy to be assembled and disassembled, and convenient in use.
It is believed that the best way of relieving heat of summer is to jump into cool water in a pool and make fun in it, and some people prefer to purchase a small-size portable pool together with a filter pump to be used at home rather than go swimming in a public swimming pool because the pool may be far from home and it is not necessarily hygienic to swim therein. The set of filter pump is used for eliminating impurities in the water of a pool by circulatory filtration, and enabling the water in the pool to be used repeatedly.
A conventional filter pump for a pool, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pump body 10, and a water intake connecter 101 and a water outlet connecter 101xe2x80x2 for respectively combining a water pipe 20 to lead water out of and in a pool. The water pipe 20 has one end fitted around with a constriction device 30 made of arc-shaped metallic sheet, as shown in FIG. 3. The arc-shaped metallic sheet has both ends respectively bent to extend outward and form a pair of wings 301, which are made parallel to each other after closely constricted together. The wings 301 respectively have two through holes 302 for bolts 303 to be inserted therethruogh and then screw tightly with nuts 304. After the water pipe 20 is combined respectively with the water intake connecter 101 and the water outlet connecter 101xe2x80x2, the bolts 303 and the nuts 304 of the constriction device 30 are tightly screwed together by means of tools (such as a screwdriver and a spanner) so as to let the water pipe 20 firmly connected together with the water intake connecter 101 and the water outlet connecter 101xe2x80x2.
However, the combination of the water intake connecter 101 and the water outlet connecter 101xe2x80x2 with the water pipe 20 in the conventional filter pump 10 can hardly be done without tools, resulting in much trouble when the pool and the filter pump 10 have to be assembled for use or disassembled for storing. The pool and the filter pump 10 are not fixed or stationary, often have to be moved, disassembled and assembled, so the conventional filter pump is quite troublesome in using.
The objective of the invention is to offer a filter pump for a pool, easy in assembling and disassembling, and convenient in use.
The filter pump includes a valve body provided with a water intake connecter and a water outlet connecter on one side for combining a water pipe respectively. The feature of the invention is that the water intake connecter and the water outlet connecter are respectively fixed with a connecter formed with male threads around the outer surface and a recessed stepped surface in the inner surface to make up a receiving space between the connector and the water intake connecter or the water outlet connecter. The water pipe is provided with two annular projecting ribs around the outer surface of its end, and between the two annular ribs is fitted a rotatable locking cover with female threads. Thus, after the water pipe is combined respectively with the water intake connecter and the water outlet connecter, the locking cover is threadably mounted on the connector to let the water pipe inserted in the receiving space between the connector and the water intake connecter and the water outlet connecter respectively, and the locking cover presses on the outer wall of the water pipe, achieving effect of assembling and disassembling with easiness.